twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
I Think I Banged Lucille Ball
I Think I Banged Lucille Ball is the 2nd episode of Season 11. It aired on October 3, 2013. Summary Jenny moves in with Evelyn and her boyfriend, Marty, when space in Walden's house is limited. Meanwhile, Alan becomes Lyndsey's "other man." Plot Walden tries to do yoga, but is unable to, due to the different noises in the house disturbing his concentration. Walden wants to install a home gym in either Alan's or Jenny's room and Alan decides to send his niece off. He calls in Evelyn to the house and she happily agrees to let Jenny stay over at her house. Meanwhile Lyndsey comes knockin' and wants to have no strings attached sex, with Alan. She is actually dating a rich, handsome and successful guy, Larry, but apparently he is poor in bed. Alan initially enjoys being used like a piece of meat. At Evelyn's house, Jenny is having a good time getting drunk. Evelyn's nonagenarian boyfriend, Marty, is hoping for a threesome with the grandmother-granddaughter duo. But Evelyn says that there are some things even she wouldn't do. While they're having sex, Lyndsey's husband returns home and Lyndsey pushes Alan out of the window when he stops to admire the view. Marty begins to feel left out when Evelyn tries to spend more time with her grand child. Alan wants Lyndsey to talk after they have sex, but she reminds that they are not dating. He invites her over to dinner the next night and Lyndsey says that she'll try to make it. She does not. Alan goes over to her house to bring her. With Alan gone, Evelyn, Marty, Jenny, Walden and Berta get high and talk. Marty wants Evelyn to choose between him and Jenny. But she makes it up to him. Walden tells Jenny that she is welcome to visit the house anytime she likes and that she's almost family to him now. Alan goes over to Lyndsey's and demands that she come to the dinner. She tells him that she wouldn't sleep with him again if he doesn't leave right now. The girl that Jenny brought over last night, comes to the house and Jenny has to scramble for cover because she promised to call the girl and she didn't. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Conchata Ferrell *Holland Taylor Recurring *Amber Tamblyn *Carl Reiner *Courtney Thorne-Smith Guest Starring *Shanti Lowry as Tara/Tanya Title quotation from Evelyn's boyfriend Marty, recalling one of the fond times he spent at Walden's beach house. Quotes *'Lyndsey:' Don't get my panties in a bunch. *'Jenny': I think I ate too much Ginger last night. Alan: Oh, you had sushi for dinner? Jenny: Sure, let’s call it that. *'Jenny': There’s a girl in my bed. Tara? Tanya? I don’t really know what the hell her name is, it’s tattooed right above her ass. Anyways, when she wakes up will you give her this cash for cab fare? Tell her that I, MCKENZIE, will call her. IF I get back from the Congo. *'Walden': I like you Jenny. Jenny: I like you too. If you were a chick I would totally do you. Walden: Awwww, you too! Category:Episodes Category:Season 11